Una Grieta en su Barrera
by Komuro
Summary: Harumin siempre odió a Matsuri desde la primera vez que la vio pero ¿que pasará si dicha chica toma interés en ella?¿Sucumbirá ante las manipulaciones de Matsuri?¿o podrá controlarla? Fic Romántico/Dramático con toques de comedia. Shoujo-Ai Naturalmente. R&R :D


Matsuri Misawa se encontraba recargada en la pared cerca de la entrada de la escuela de chicas de su Onee-chan esperando a que alguien saliera, tenía su celular en mano navegando por internet, estudiantes de la escuela ya comenzaban a salir y aunque estuviese atenta a su celular podía sentir la mirada de algunas estudiantes que se susurraban entre ellas, era de esperarse, dado que repetidas veces estuvo dentro de la escuela y en todas la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estuvo involucrada. No le desagradaba; por supuesto, la atención extra, al contrario le gustaba. Después de lo que sucedió con Mei y su Onee-chan decidió dejarlas por la paz…de momento por supuesto, no estaba segura como es que iba a acabar la relación de ellas dos pero a ella no le desagradaba en lo absoluto compartir…al menos con Mei, todo lo que faltaba era esperar y tendría su oportunidad, de momento había alguien más que captó su atención y era perfecta para poder entretenerse por el momento.

"¿Otra vez aquí Mizusawa?"Escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante proveniente desde la entrada.

"Ara Mei-san,buenas tardes" Saludó Matsuri con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra la miró con su clásica mirada intimidatoria "Creo que te mencioné que los terrenos de la escuela son solo para estudiantes de aquí" Mencionó

"Pero Mei-san, no estoy dentro de la escuela" Dijo "Estoy en la banqueta de si mal no recuerdo es un área publica" Mei le dio una mirada pero no respondió. Algo interesante se le ocurrió a Matsuri "Mei-san…¿cómo te fue con mi Onee-chan?¿la disfrutaste?" Preguntó sonriente mientras cerraba su celular.

Mei no cambio la mirada de su rostro y contestó "Metete en tus asuntos" Dijo fríamente.

La menor se impulsó de la barda, guardando su celular comenzó a caminar hacia Mei "Jaja no tienes que ser tan fría Mei-san" Se detuvo a unos pasos de Mei "O no me digas que…¿te rechazó?" La mirada de Mei respondió por si sola "No hay duda de porque estas tan enojada pero está bien…Onee-chan nunca ha sido honesta con sus sentimientos, solo dale tiempo…"Acercó su cabeza hacia Mei a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia "O si no aguantas esas…ganas tuyas… no dudes en llamarme, después de todo solo quiero darle lo mejor a Onee-chan y si para eso tengo que ofrecerte mi cuerpo; es un pequeño precio a pagar ¿no lo crees?" Dijo en un susurro

"Tú en verdad que…" Empezó a contestar Mei pero intervino Matsuri.

"Lo siento Mei-san, me tengo que ir, mándale saludos a mi Onee-chan" Dijo antes de salir disparada dejando a una Mei confundida detrás de ella.

Taniguchi Harumi caminaba aburridamente por la acera de la banqueta, acababa de salir de la escuela y al momento que salió no pudo evitar ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y a Mizusawa Matsuri en lo que parecía otra discusión así que rápidamente fue hacia el lado contrario de ellas, no quería involucrarse con ninguna, no importa cuando Yuzu apreciaría a la presidenta como hermana simplemente la personalidad de cualquiera de las dos era abrumadora, en especial de Mizusawa que desde que la vio por primera vez sabía que ella es problemas en forma de estudiante y también; aunque no le gusta admitirlo, tenía un poco de miedo de la menor, sabia cuan manipuladora podía llegar a ser incluso si Yuzu no pudiese notarlo. No sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

"Ta-Ni-Gu-Chi!" Justo cuando terminó de escuchar su apellido sintió un cuerpo abalanzarse sobre ella abrazándola por atrás.

Casi perdió el balance de la sorpresa pero rápidamente volteó para ver una cabellera rosada "Pero que…,¡Mizusawa!" Reconoció a la chica, rápidamente se liberó de sus brazos que rodeaban su cintura y se alejó unos pasos.

"Aww…eres tan fría Taniguchi-senpai" Dijo por su reacción con una sonrisa "Ne, ¿puedo llamarte Haru-chi?a que suena lindo ¿no?"

La mayor tenia confusión escrita en todo su rostro "No y por qué actúas tan amigable…no lo entiendo"

"Que estás diciendo Senpai, ¿no me salvaste de unos rufianes?" Dijo con una linda voz "Solo trato de devolverte el favor" Adhirió.

"No…umm…Mizusawa…"Comenzó.

"Matsuri está bien" Dijo interrumpiendo a la mayor

"¿huh?"

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre Haru-chi" Mencionó sonriendo

"Ok…umm…Mizusawa no quiero que lo malinterpretes, yo no te salvé, solo estaba pasando por casualidad y te me pegaste" Se detuvo visualizando la expresión de Mizusawa que parecía un poco sorprendida "No creo que tú y yo nos podamos llevar bien…es lo que quiero decir, de verdad que no me agrada tu personalidad manipulativa ¿ok?, no es nada personal.

La otra chica aun con una sonrisa en su rostro respondió "Lo entiendo Senpai, no te preocupes"

"¿Eh?" Respondió Taniguchi,no estaba esperando esa respuesta "¿En serio?" Solo para asegurarse preguntó.

La menor asintió enérgicamente "Si así es como te sientes Senpai…es una pena pero no puedo hacer nada"

Notó que la chica no negó nada de su personalidad, más razones para alejarse de ella suponía…pero ese comentario casi la hizo sentirse mal por rechazarla…casi "Bueno emm…nos vemos" y con eso continuo su camino a la estación dejando a la chica detrás de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo en su recorrido por la banqueta y empezó a notar que Mizusawa estaba caminando en su misma dirección aunque más alejada. Volteó un poco su cabeza para mirarla y ciertamente iba detrás de ella pero tenía su mirada fija en su celular. Decidió ignorarla, seguramente solo iba a la estación al igual que ella. Después de llegar y pagar el metro se sentó a esperarlo en la estación, a unos pasos Mizusawa aun pegada a su celular, se le hacía muy extraño, jamás había visto a la menor usar esta estación .Quería preguntarle si vivían de casualidad por el mismo rumbo pero decidió mejor mantenerse firme a sus palabras, además su orgullo no le dejaría. Cuando por fin llegó el tren se levantó y se encaminó hacia el entrando, notó que por alguna razón estaba muy lleno así que caminó entre la gente hacia la esquina del tren, dejando su mochila en el suelo, se recargó en la pared. Solo eran dos estaciones para llegar a cerca de su casa. El tren cerró las puertas y echó a andar, no podía ver a Mizusawa así que probablemente quedó del otro lado del tren, pensó que podría relajarse en el recorrido pero solo duró unos segundos cuando de entre la gente dicha chica salió como si estuviera buscando a alguien…y se imaginaba a quien….

Tan casual como pudo alejó su vista de ella pretendiendo que no la había visto pero era obvio que a la otra chica no le importaba porque se encontraba parada enfrente de ella. Suspiró fastidiada y decidió preguntar "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"…nada, solo te quería decir…que la diversión empieza ya" Respondió con su extraña y perturbadora sonrisa que siempre parecía tener.

Se extrañó por lo que dijo y justamente cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería notó que el tren estaba llegando a la primera estación de las dos que tenía que recorrer y también…que había una cantidad atroz de gente esperando afuera en la estación, ¿había alguna clase de evento cerca?, jamás había visto esa cantidad de gente, el tren se iba a llenar y le fastidiaba cuando sucedía eso. Justo como esperaba cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron empezaron a entrar empujándose intentando agarrar lugar dentro. Rápidamente se llenó y la gente comenzaba a apretarse para poder hacer más espacio, intentó no prestarle atención a la gente que se le acercaba a su lado pero casi brincó cuando la figura de Mizusawa Matsuri la abrazó envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura. "!Hey¡,¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó en un susurro lo más bajo que pudo. Mirando a las personas alrededor a ver si alguien las había notado, afortunadamente nadie le prestaba atención. Escuchó la voz de Mizusawa muy cerca de su oído.

"Te recomendaría no hacer algo que atraiga atención…a mí no me importaría en lo más mínimo ser tachada de lesbiana, yo no vivo por aquí…pero tu Haru-chi?"Respondió juguetonamente

Lo tenía todo planeado…, esta pequeña manipuladora…quería empujarla, alejarla de ella pero tal como dijo ella vive en la siguiente estación y probablemente gente de su colonia venia en el tren. Decidió solo ignorarla por el momento, podía sentir la respiración de la otra chica en su cuello, mirando nuevamente alrededor todavía la gente no le prestaba atención. Intentó permanecer lo más calmada que podía pero de repente sintió un chorro de aire caliente en su oído haciéndola sentirse rara en su cuerpo, completamente roja de la cara dijo "pero que haces?" Preguntó lo más bajo que pudo"

"Mmm…eres sensible en los oídos…tendré que recordar eso" Acto seguido bajó sus labios a su cuello dándole ligeros roces con él "Cuando una gatita araña a su ama cuando esta intenta abrazarla…necesita disciplinarla ¿no lo crees?" Dijo y continuó con sus avances.

El tren se le hacía eterno, ya era la siguiente estación y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo saldría de esto si alguien conocido la descubriese, las personas seguían apretándose más porque sentía el cuerpo de la menor más cerca que nunca e incluso la pequeña ingeniosamente había metido parte de su pierna en su entrepierna, afortunadamente era más alta y podía evitar que la 'tocara' pero aun así era vergonzoso.

"Así que se una buena chica y acepta tu castigo" Continuó Matsuri, y para el terror de la mayor sintió unos labios en su cuello succionarla suavemente, continuó su tortura unos segundos y estaba a punto de empujarla y reclamarle pero el sonido de las puertas del tren la detuvo, se abrieron las puertas del tren y la gente comenzó a salir. Matsuri lentamente separó sus labios, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos y antes de que le pudiera reclamar algo dijo "Nos vemos Haru-chi" y con eso se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente que quedaba en el tren.

Extremadamente avergonzada Harumi llevó su mano a donde la menor le besó y salió del tren antes de que cerraran las puertas. Ahora tenía más razones para odiarla y en todo el camino a su casa no pudo dejar de pensar en una sola oración: Maldita Niña Precoz.

 **NA: La primera vez que leí Citrus(el año pasado) la verdad no me llamó mucho la atención, tenía momentos divertidos entre las hermanas(o semi hermanas) pero no sentí esa chispa que me haría volverme fan de ellas, recienteme lo volví a leer por aburrimiento y me enamoré de Matsuri, no sé porque no le había prestado atención la primera vez que lo leí pero su personalidad es la que me fascina en las chicas de anime/manga(manipuladoras que hacen lo que sea para obtener lo que quieren y también me fascina su vestimenta con esos audífonos y la corbata X.X)cuando vi la parte del especial donde Harumin se encuentra con Matsuri y la lleva a comer quedé fascinado, tiene bastante potencial esta pareja(y más porque me gustan las parejas que tienen amor apache)esa mirada que le da Matsuri cuando le dice que al menos había encontrado una grieta en su escudo…fue tan sensual que decidí hacer un fic de ellas. Esperen mucha comedia y romance de este fic, les agradecería que dejaran un review con su opinión respecto a mi primer fic de Citrus :3,hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
